


feel the beating of our hearts

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers Week 1, Day 6: Evil!Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the beating of our hearts

Kara stares.

 

Aunt Astra is in the pod.

 

There’s a steady heartbeat that doesn’t belong to herself or J’onn. But it can’t be.

 

Astra’s eyes open, and it is.

 

\-----

 

Kara fills Astra in as they fly back to the apartment.

 

Super Friends and Family Dinner, indeed.

 

\-----

 

The apartment goes quiet when Kara opens the door. Alex drops the silverware.

 

And then Alex is striding across the room.

 

“Alexan - ” Astra starts, cut off as Alex slams into her, pressing her firmly against the door and kissing her fiercely.

 

Kara gapes, as does Eliza. Winn fumbles with his beer and James averts his eyes. Lucy grins. J’onn coughs.

 

Astra threads her fingers through Alex’s hair.

 

They separate slowly, Alex leaning back with her eyes closed.

 

“I had wondered if you would show up again, wife,” Alex says. Astra furrows her her brow, and then Kara is darting forward to swat the Kryptonite knife from Alex’s hand while J’onn wrestles her onto the couch. Alex smirks, opening glowing green eyes. “You’ve grown weak, General. It would be fitting for you to die twice at this human’s blade.”

 

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t understand. We got rid of Myriad.”

 

Alex shifts at the word, eyes flickering as her posture changes under J’onn’s hands. “Non wanted a fail safe. You are notoriously hard to kill, after all, Astra In-Ze. I took the liberty of implanting some additional… suggestions into Agent Danvers.” Her eyes trace Astra’s form. “If Non was unaware of some of my initiative in programming the human, well.” Alex’s tongue traces her bottom lip indecently.

 

Kara turns away, covering her face with her hand. “I don’t need to see this. I need to punch Indigo about three dozen more times for that.”

 

Astra crosses her arms. “How,” she clears her throat, “how do we break it? There’s no signal influencing her.”

 

J’onn presses his fingers to Alex’s temples, frowning. “It’s rooted deep. And it’s not the only instance. There’s more.”

 

Alex laughs. It sounds nothing like her. “You’ll never be able to trust her again. What will trigger it next time?” She sneers at Astra. “Is her reaction even her own?”

 

Eliza settles on the couch next to Alex, just out of range. “Alex, sweetie. You fought Myriad off earlier, you can fight this.”

 

Alex’s glowing eyes flick over Eliza dismissively.

 

Astra wraps an arm around Kara. “We’ll fix this, Little One.” The green glimmer is fading, but Alex is still staring at them all dispassionately, pressed into the couch under J’onn’s strength. Astra studies her eyes closely. “It could be chemical-based.” She nods at J’onn. “We should take the Brave One to your facility.”

 

“I - what?” Alex shakes her head, seemingly disoriented. She slumps against the back of the couch. “Astra?” she asks, confused.

 

“It will be okay, Brave One.”


End file.
